


circles

by justaduelist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: were we meant to be?





	circles

time always ran in circles for you  
so tell me  
did you always love me?  
when you first saw my face  
could you tell?

sometimes i think that maybe  
just maybe!  
we were meant to be  
that maybe we always were in love

or maybe we're not  
not meant to stay together  
nothing but companions on a similar road  
maybe our feelings are linear  
while everything around us runs in circles

but does it matter?, you ask  
guess not, i answer


End file.
